


The Mishaps and Side Effects of Summoning

by AnimeVirtuoso



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeVirtuoso/pseuds/AnimeVirtuoso
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when another version of a hero gets summoned into Askr?





	1. How Costumed Units Work, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some FE fanfic authors have their own view on how extra heroes work: they might look like child versions of their respective character, they might be extremely wounded, or there could be a ton of them just for comic relief. This fic... is just random ideas I've had lately about how summoning would work in this game.
> 
> This first idea takes place during the Performing Arts Banner.

When word of mysterious performers being spotted in a certain festival reached Askr, the Order of Heroes was filled with expectation and excitement. With the sole dancer in residence being Olivia, the Order really needed to take advantage of this opportunity. A variety of performers would surely make acquiring a bit easier in the future.

_However, the summoning circle can only be in contact with these heroes for a short while,_ Kiran thought. _If only I saved more orbs for this……_

Well, it was a new month, meaning Feh had a fresh stock of orbs for just this kind of scenario.

~~~~~~~~~~

 It was merely a few weeks since the performers first appeared, and the only performer that appeared was Shigure, the son of Azura. He seemed to fit in the Order almost immediately, being constantly doted on by Camilla and strangely working well with Valter. Well, with a bit of prodding from the summoner, of course.

Kiran flew to the summoning ruins with Camilla on her wyvern. Accompanying them was Valter, who carried Shigure and… Olivia, surprisingly. After hearing about the performers and getting to know Shigure in the castle, she insisted on accompanying Kiran to witness the summoning ritual.

Even if it meant riding with one of the most feared Heroes in the Order to the location.

~~~~~~~~~~

The group eventually made it to their destination, landing near the mysterious stone tablet. Kiran walked ahead, placing some orbs into the designated slots. They shone in an instant, now colored in green, blue, and white. Kiran took one of the colorless orbs, placed it in the Breidablik, and aimed at the stone tablet.

At this point, Olivia was standing next to the summoner, with Shigure and the two wyvern riders keeping guard for enemy soldiers. It wouldn’t be pleasant to get face to face with Veronica's soldiers again.

Kiran pulled the trigger of the holy weapon, and…..

~~~~~~~~~~

“…..Well, there’s the clothes, but where’s the Hero?”

The five of them stared dumbfounded at the ground at what appeared to be a set of dancer’s clothes. Made with what appeared to be silk and accompanied with gold accessories, it seemed that one of the performers must’ve owned this. The question was why only their clothes made it through.

“How strange,” Camilla commented, picking up from the ensemble a type of fan, possibly the weapon. “Surely, this area hasn’t been cursed by anything, has it?”

“Fortunately, no,” the Dark Sky Singer replied quietly. “Though, something does seem off with this scenario… Has this ever happened before, Kiran?”

“I was sure we cleared any of Veronica’s spells the last time she arrived here… Robin checked the entire area to be sure of it.”

“It probably would’ve been better to eradicate them all before they had the chance to retreat,” snarled the Moonstone. “Saves us more time than worrying about some child causing this to happen…”

“Um, hey, everyone?”

Everyone turned to Olivia, who looked the most confused out of the whole group. In her hands was a slip of paper that she didn’t have earlier. Her face was red with embarrassment, though Kiran wasn’t sure why (other than her nervousness around people, and the fact Valter looked ever annoyed at what just happened).

“I, um, f-found this with the clothes,” she stammered, handing the paper to Kiran. “I think this m-might be why things went wrong….”

Taking the paper in hand, Kiran read:

 

_ “Festival Dancer: Olivia.” _

 

“….” The group was filled with silence until Kiran spoke once more.

 

“…you’re telling me that changing your wardrobe changes your _entire_ character?!"


	2. How Costumed Units Work, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during the Trick or Defeat banner, a few weeks after the Olivia incident. What will happen when Kiran decides to pursue these new heroes?

As the one placed in charge of forming teams to send off to battle, Kiran desperately wanted to organize a flier team in the Order of Heroes. Their reason?

“Look, flying Heroes are able to traverse areas infantry and cavalry Heroes can’t normally go through. They’re also able to move allies across said areas, benefitting us in the long run,” was the responsible and reasonable answer given during war meetings.

“Because fliers look totally badass and I wanna show off how epic Valter and Michaelis look in battle and how they shOW ALL MY ENEMIES NO MERCY--,” was the self-indulgent answer given when Kiran was all by themselves.

Or, in this case, the sudden answer used when Soren decided to confront them about the matter.

“…no matter your reason for making a team of flying Heroes, you are aware that it lacks balance, right?” He wasn’t wrong; the team they were making consisted of Camilla, Michaelis, Valter, and Maria. Though a healer like Maria was useful, they needed a red unit on the team to counter green enemies.

“And yet, despite _you_ being very aware of this imbalance,” Soren sighed, “you refuse to include Lady Caeda or Palla to solve this issue.”

“I have a good reason for my choices,” Kiran insisted.

“Don’t tell me it’s because you think a wyvern only team is aesthetically pleasing?”

“……………”

~~~~~~~~

“And yet, you’ve become motivated to go on a witch hunt, of all things,” Michaelis sneered.

“I don’t need to be reminded about that from _you_ of all people, okay?”

After attending the Harvest Festival with Alfonse, Anna, and Sharena, Kiran decided to try their hand at recruiting the costumed attendees from the event. Not only were the Heroes this time around an assortment of new unit types, but…

“Come on, Michaelis, you gotta admit having a witch as an ally sounds super cool!” Maria exclaimed. Michaelis merely gave a soft sigh in reply to his sister. The three of them were flying to the summoning ruins on Michaelis’ wyvern, Lutz. Though Maria was supposed to be assigned to the Tempest team, she insisted on following Kiran and her brother to watch.

 

Of course, neither of them could say no.

 

“Maria has a point, Michaelis,” Kiran added. “Not to mention it’s a red tome user, meaning a balanced flyer team, right?”

“Hmph, as long as they don’t get in my way, I’ll tolerate them…"

~~~~~~~~

 _Okay, Breidablik,_ please _, for the love of Naga... Don’t give me a set of clothes like last time,_ Kiran pleaded silently as they loaded the holy weapon. This time around, they loaded two orbs, a white and red one. With Michaelis keeping guard and Maria standing close by, Kiran aimed at the ruins and pulled the trigger. Both orbs shot out, opening the portal between worlds. Hopes were high, and—

 

_—wait, were those… voices coming from the portal…?_

 

“….whooOOOOOOAAAAAAA—!” Maria watched in shock as the source of the sound, two costumed Heroes, crashed into Kiran, causing them to tumble to the ground.

“W-what... just happened?” a figure dressed in what appeared to be a cat costume got up, rubbing her head. “I was practicing healing spells with Lissa when some kind of portal appeared….”

“Yeah, and I was playing hide and seek with Lord Roy and Lady Clarine in the castle, and now I’m over here! How are they gonna find me now?!” The second figure, dressed as a witch, got up with her cheeks puffed out. Her fit was short-lived, however, when she realized the summoner broke her fall.

"Oh man, Kiran! Are you okay?” The witch helped pull them up from the ground, a bit embarrassed.

“Ngh…. thanks— wait a sec…” Kiran looked closely at the emerged Heroes. “Nowi? Sakura? How did _you_ two get here?”

“Um, hello, if we knew, we’d tell you,” replied witch Nowi, waving the tome in her hand (wait, since when could she wield a red tome?). “And what’s with this get up all of the sudden? Hmm, not that it doesn’t look good, of course....”

“How did we even change our outfits in the first place?” cat Sakura asked. “A-and what happened to our weapons?” Instead of her usual staff, she was wielding a paddle in the shape of a paw.

Instead of an answer, Kiran stood there stone-faced, concluding that the Breidablik was A) some kind of time and space paradox gun, or B) the most ultimate inanimate troll they have ever encountered.

 

“…..in either case, there's something up with this thing,” Kiran sighed, deciding to get it examined as soon as they were back in the castle.

Hey, at least their flier team was balanced, right?


End file.
